Life was an uncertain thing
by Littlemacca
Summary: AU. Heronstairs en la actualidad. Will es un artista callejero por las noches, lector empedernido y rebelde sin causa a tiempo completo. Jem es un violinista sobre el tejado con sombras en su pasado. Sus vidas eran inciertas y ambos llegaron a Londres buscando esperanzas. ¿Las encontrarán juntos?


_Life was an uncertain thing, and there were some moments one wished to remember, to imprint upon one's mind that the memory might be taken out later, like a flower pressed between the pages of a book, and admired and recollected anew._

CASSANDRA CLARE, CLOCKWORK PRINCESS

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Abril de 2013. Clerkenwell, Londres.**

Era joven, alto, musculoso y pálido, lo que contrastaba con su atuendo de riguroso negro, que estilizaba su ya de por sí esbelta figura. Su rostro podría haber sido esculpido por un artista griego y pintado por uno renacentista. Ojos azul violáceo y cabellos rebeldes de ébano lo enmarcaban y acentuaban. Carácter difícil, humor ácido y sarcasmo en vena escondían un alma frágil, una vida de dolor y pérdidas. Era un romántico, en todos y cada uno de los términos del concepto. Vivía por y para la noche. La luna era su compañera, la oscuridad su refugio. Un refugio construido a base de historias y poemas sacados de los libros que devoraba y acumulaba de manera incansable. _Vivimos y respiramos palabras_, aquél era su lema.

Aquella noche Will Herondale dejó su moto aparcada en un callejón estrecho y oscuro de Londres, uno de ésos en los que los del servicio de limpieza jamás pueden retirar por completo su suciedad. Trepó por el muro que se encontraba frente a él, escogiendo con cuidado de qué salientes agarrarse. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquel tipo de cosas, por lo que aquel edificio de altura media no le suponía ningún reto. Tardó pocos minutos en llegar al tejado, y allí fue donde comenzó a saltar muretes divisorios hasta llegar a su meta: un muro que, a diferencia de los colindantes, era de cemento blanco, en lugar de estar hecho a base de ladrillos oscuros.

Muros como aquél suponían para él lienzos vacíos. A Will no se le daba bien dibujar, tampoco cantar ni tocar música. Su arte era la literatura, y por esta razón para él un muro en blanco sólo significaba una cosa: el lugar idóneo para escribir un mensaje que llegase a todo el mundo. Aunque la realidad era que aquella pequeña pared sólo sería visible para unos pocos londinenses, por lo que no podría zarandear más que alguna conciencia, importunar a otra y resultar indiferente al resto; no obstante, él le dedicaría el mismo empeño que a las lonas que habían cubierto la parte izquierda de Las Casas del Parlamento cuando éstas estaban en obras (aquélla había sido la pintada de la que más se había sentido orgulloso y por la que más había sido sancionado).

El chico se colocó frente a su "lienzo" y sacó del bolsillo derecho su instrumento de guerra, el bote de aerosol; sus armas siempre eran las palabras. Destapó la tapa del spray y se dispuso a apretarlo en el mismo momento en el que una voz a su espalda le habló:

—Espero que no sea un burdo dibujo de un falo lo que vas a poner ahí.

La voz era calmada, masculina y musical. Will se giró, y se encontró fascinado ante la visión de un chico con un aspecto que al igual que el suyo propio, no dejaba indiferente a nadie que tuviera la dicha de posar la mirada sobre él. Aunque de otra manera, pues mientras que Will Herondale era todo contraste de claros y oscuros, aquel chico vivía de tonos pálidos. Era un poco más alto que él, pero mucho más delgado y esbelto y lo que más sorprendía de tan armonioso conjunto eran sus cabellos y sus ojos, plateados como la luna.

—Me ofendes al tomarme por uno de ésos. Yo soy un ingeniero del verso y un obrero que trabaja con otros a Inglaterra en sus aceros*.

—Tenía entendido que era a España —replicó el chico, sonriendo ligeramente y revelando unos dientes blancos sobre los que la luna llena se reflejaba.

Pocas personas eran capaces de sorprender a Will, y que aquel chico de ojos ligeramente rasgados y aspecto puramente etéreo reconociera los versos de Gabriel Celaya de los que a menudo se adueñaba y siempre veneraba, lo hizo en gran medida. A pesar de esto, rápidamente la oculto y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Me llamo William Herondale —dijo, y la suya era una identidad que pocas veces rebelaba—. ¿Y tú?

—James Carstairs. Pero puedes llamarme Jem, todo el mundo lo hace.

—Si todo el mundo te llama así no es ningún favor especial para mí, ¿no? —replicó con su tono habitual, ácido y desagradable.

—Y bien, ¿qué pensabas poner en el muro de mi casa? —preguntó Jem. Si el tono de voz de Will que segundos antes había empleado le había molestado, no lo mostraba.

—¿Vives aquí?

Jem señaló a la ventana que había en el muro. Tenía las ventanas abiertas pero las cortinas corridas.

—Vivo en esa buhardilla —explicó—, pero como no puedo dormir paso gran parte de las noches aquí, tocando el violín.

—Apuesto a que atraes a muchos gatos.

El asiático (mientras que los ojos delataban su procedencia su acento no) soltó una risita que resultó ser melódica y acompasada.

—Hasta ahora, al único al que he atraído hasta aquí ha sido a ti, William.

El aludido tragó saliva en un acto inconsciente. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Nunca le llamaban William, sólo Will o su nombre en galés, Gwilym.

—Lo cierto es que acostumbro a recorrer los tejados de Londres por las noches, por lo que un poco gato sí que soy —respondió con un tono juguetón, intentando imitar al del otro chico.

Durante un rato se sostuvieron la mirada, en silencio. Jem parecía querer decir algo, pero no saber bien el qué, por lo que acabó sacando su violín (que hasta el momento había descansado en el interior de su estuche, abierto) y empezó a tocar. Quizás esperaba que durante aquel tiempo Will realizara la pintada que se había propuesto hacer, pero lo cierto era que le resultaba imposible trabajar bajo la mirada de alguien. También, aunque nunca lo reconocería, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel nuevo conocido en un estado tan ausente como se encontraba. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados, revelando unos párpados tan pálidos que parecían estar hechos de papel cebolla, su cuerpo estaba relajado y una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. La pieza que interpretaba y que Will no había escuchado hasta el momento era dulce pero un tanto melancólica, aunque sin lugar a dudas bella.

Conforme iba notando que el fin se acercaba, Will se guardó el bote de aerosol en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se encaminó hacia la cornisa por la que bajaría segundos más tarde. Y justo cuando iba a comenzar a descender, la canción terminó en una nota que pareció escabullirse entre las sombras y Jem le habló:

—¿Cuándo volverás, William?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vendré de nuevo? —preguntó, manteniendo su talante difícil y sin girarse.

—La pared sigue _virgen_ —observó, y añadió con despreocupada firmeza—. Volverás.

—Puede ser. Quizás nos volvamos a ver. Hasta entonces, _ave_, James Carstairs —dijo e inició su descenso sin perder un instante.

—No te metas en líos mientras tanto, William —respondió el otro, desde el tejado. A pesar de su tono quedo, el galés lo escuchó y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

_*1 Yo soy un ingeniero del verso y un obrero que trabaja con otros a España en sus aceros, verso del poema _La poesía es un arma cargada de futuro_ de Gabriel Celaya._

_Sé que tengo otros long fics empezados y sin actualizar, pero hacía tiempo que necesitaba hacer un Heronstairs y después de días sin ser capaz de escribir nada esto me ha salido del tirón.  
¿Qué os parece? Me cuesta determinar si estoy expresando bien sus personalidades (soy consciente de que están OoC y eso me deja intranquila), pues está ambientado en épocas actuales y nadie sabe muy bien cómo serían de haber nacido por estos tiempos. Tengo pensado que sea un long fic no muy largo (aunque ya veremos, luego siempre me enrollo) con capítulos más cortos a los que estoy habituada (aunque eso también está por ver) y capítulos no muy seguidos unos de los otros, sino con ciertos saltos temporales aunque no muy extremos. Así pues, si os gusta la idea y queréis seguir leyendo esta historia ya os aviso que en el próximo tendremos el reencuentro entre Jem y Will algunas semanas después. Y en efecto, Will no seguirá el consejo del recién conocido Jem y se meterá en líos.  
Además, también tengo pensado aparición de nuestros queridos Magnus, Alec, Cecily y Gabriel Lightwood y un cameo de un Jace un tanto distinto. Cuando lleguemos ya sabréis a qué me refiero con distinto, jejeje ;) Como siempre…_

**AVE ATQUE VALE!**


End file.
